


Murder in the City

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Ferus is a sweet boyfriend who puts up with Anakin's emotional breakdowns, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay Anakin, Gay Ferus, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Probs Going To Hell For This, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Olikin?, Organized Crime, guess what that means, sin - Freeform, star wars exists inside of star wars, star wars on earth, the force isn't a thing, the scooby doo meets Star Wars fanfic that no one asked for, while here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: A rag-tag group of teenageres (Anakin, Ferus, Ben, and Padme) stumble across a shocking discover from the history of their town. Following a trail, they are led to a string of murders commited based on scenes from famous movies and TV shows. It's a race against the clock to stop the 'Bladerunner' before he strikes down his next victim.





	Murder in the City

**Author's Note:**

> So just a few notes before we start:
> 
> Anakin's mother died when he was young and was raised by the Lars family. Everyone else in the book is raised by their birthparents. Anakin is socialy awkward and soon disocovers 'certain emotions' for someone **cough... cough.... not Padme** but is afraid to act on them. It's the year 2025 so they have move advanced technology but the Force doesn't exist, neither do lightsabers, and Star Wars is a movie that they all watch.

Anakin Skywalker stalks the streets of Coruscant in his black jeans, blue sweatshirt, black leather jacket, and knee-high black boots. Currently, he is headed south to the Kenobi residence at 3 in the morning. Why Ben has summoned him AND the rest of the crowd, he wouldn't have a clue until he got there. Ben, state-renown motorcyclist, is not by any means an 'early riser'. It took him a good hour to get out of bed once the clock struck noon. At last, Anakin arrives at Ben Kenobi's flat. He raises a fisted, right hand to knock on the door but stops when the door abruptly flies open and he is met by the face of Ben, Padme Amidala, and Ferus Olin. Anakin's heart did a flip as Ferus brushed his long, black, hair out of his bright green eyes. It was nearly in the same cut as Anakin's expect Ferus' hair was darker and lacked the curl that Anakin's had. 

 

"Come on in, Ani." Padme cheered, pushing the door open even more. 

 

"What's this about?" Anakin questioned, stepping through the space and immediately taking a seat on the dark grayish blue sofa. 

 

"We have something important to tell you," Ben began, his eyes wide with an apparent excitement. 

 

With a wide grin, Ferus took a seat next to Anakin, staring curiously at the other boy as if trying to gauge his sleepy expression. Anakin's mind was currently in a half-sleep, half-awake state. This must've been how he missed Ben grab Padme's hand and guide it towards his eyes. Anakin stared blankly at her fingers before a bright glimmer caught his eyes.

 

"We're getting married!" Ben and Padme shouted in glee. 

 

"M-married?" Anakin questioned, trying not to let his voice sound as shocked or hurt as he felt. 

 

"In two months!" Padme interjected.

 

"T-that's wonderful. Congratulations." he attempted.

 

"Ani, are you okay, you're pale?" Ben inquired.

 

"What- oh, yeah, I'm fine. I... I just really need to use the bathroom." Anakin lied, getting up from the couch and running his sweating hands over his thighs. 

 

"Okay? You know where it is." Padme teased with a slight laugh in her voice.

 

Anakin flashed a forced smile before turning down the hall, closing the door behind himself, turning on the lights, and slamming his head 'gently' against the wall. He tried not to let the tears form in his blue eyes but it was no use as he heard them talking just outside the door.

 

"He seemed a little shaken up, don't you think?" Padme whispered, but Anakin could still hear.

 

"It's three in the morning and his long-term besties just announced that they were getting married, I think he's a little rattled." Ferus laughed.

 

"I think he's jealous of us." Ben remarked in a casual tone while looking between Padme and Ferus. 

 

"Not  _that_ kind of jealous." Padme giggled as she saw Ferus' countenance. 

 

"No, no, no. Anakin's jealous that his friends are getting  _married_ and that he isn't. He doesn't 'like' Padme nor myself," Ben tried to explain.

 

"Then who does he like?" Ferus blurted out in a non-serious tone. 

 

Anakin couldn't stop his breath from catching in his throat even if his life depended on it. Now, Ben and Padme would be happily married, probably move away, and he'd be left alone with Ferus, the guy who wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. The silence outside was what Anakin took as his cue to flush the unused toliet and leave the bathroom. Not wanting to blow his cover just yet, he padded into the kitchen where the others were standing.

 

"If I had to take a guess, you." Pamde filled the silence, looking at Ferus.

 

To this, Ferus let out a chuckle and cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Me?" he asked more like a statement. 

 

"Yes you, Anakin's always had a thing for green eyes. I remember this one time when we were younger and he told me this story of a boy that- oh, hey, Ani. I didn't see you there." Pamde began before Anakin made his presence known.

 

Anakin let out a sigh. A sarcastic smile gracing over his full lips.

 

"You think I'm gay?" he scoffed.

 

"It was just a joke, Ani." Ben tried to lighten the mood. 

 

Anakin tsked and turned his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"Oh, please, Anakin. It didn't seem to upset you that much when-" Padme started.

 

"That was different!" Anakin snapped, the tears stinging his eyes. 

 

In the blink of an eye, he was out of the flat, slamming the doors behind him and storming down the hallway to exit the building. 

 

"I'll go fetch him." Ferus laughed before making his way to the door. 

 

"We must warn you, Ferus, you'll probably have to carry him. Anakin's a fighter!" Ben yelled as Ferus began down the hallway.

 

Knowing where Anakin was going, Ferus took a shortcut, and Anakin walked straight into him. Ferus could hear the small gasp Anakin let out when he looked up and saw who he ran into. He tried to back away, bumping into the cursed vending machine in his way. Ferus reached out, grabbing Anakin's small hand and towering over the shorter man. 

 

"Why'd you leave so quickly? They were only teasing." Ferus pointed out.

 

"I know... it's just....(sigh)... I don't know- I...." Anakin spluttered.

 

"You've never told anyone." Ferus finished, looking into the fearful eyes of his friend.

 

Anakin didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he nodded his head as confirmation. 

 

"Well in that case..." Ferus trailed off before connecting his lips with Anakin's. 

 

Anakin gasped into the kiss, slamming his eyes closed and willing his heart not to explode. Ferus pulled him close, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his hands around Anakin's petite waist. When they broke for air, Anakin couldn't help but notice how much more muscular Ferus was than himself.

 

"Like what you see?" Ferus teased.

 

Playfully, Anakin slapped his shoulder before hugging Ferus. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As the story progesess, I will reveal more of each character's background story that is specific to them in this Earth setting.


End file.
